Connor's lust for blood
by Kalel.Kenway
Summary: With Connor falling for his childhood friend will they be together forever or will she lose the man she fell in love with after Connor becomes an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so it might be kind of long because I get into story's to much c: Also Connor should be talking in his native language in parts of this but I am just going to do it in English so people can understand it ;D**

Chapter 1: Connor's awakening.

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

"Wake up! You are such a lazy boy. You're 5 need to be out exploring!" said my Mother as she slapped my side trying to pull me out of bed ."And don't forget to go and pick some flowers for Kale:tohodon it's her birthday soon!" she said as she walked out of the room.

Kale:tohodon (kal-to-hay-don) is one of my best friends, after her father was killed by some redcoats a few years back and her Mother was seriously ill, we took her in for a few weeks until her mother regained strength. We would stay up all night in the room next to Mother telling scary story's but would usually end up scaring each other and running into the room next door screaming.

"Mother I'm up, I'm up" I pleaded trying to shake the sleepiness from myself. It was just like any other day in my village, the sun was shining, the grass was swaying. 'Why did I have to go and get flowers today? Kale:tohon's birthday was still three days away if I get the flowers now wont they just die anyway?' I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes.

…

As I was walking out of our hut I saw Kalel (that's the nickname we gave her.)

"Hey! Ratonhnhake:ton!" she shouted running towards me. Everyone in the village looked because they are not used to hearing someone run around screaming this early in the morning.

"Oh hey Kalel", I said with a cheesy grin on my face. "Where are you heading?"

"I am going to Katria's! She said she is going to help me with a dress for my birthday celebration!"

She said as she jumped up and down with her long red hair swaying across her face every time she did.

"Haha, well good luck with that. Everyone know that Katria can't sew!" I said chuckling a little not knowing whether she would laugh to or get angry with me.

"Haha I know!" *few*I thought "but mother isn't feeling to good today so I didn't want to stress her out. I'm sure she will do a great job anyway." She said and I couldn't help thinking about how nice she is to everyone.

"Well good luck I hope it goes well!" I shouted to her as I was running away, not caring about the people who turned and stared.

"GOOD BYE!" she said extra loud making sure I heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Animal.

As I ran towards the exit of my village I could see the other boys all my age stood waiting for of which was Kanen:deku, he had been like my brother since, well as long as I could remember I guess. When my father left me and my mother and for a reason that is still unknown to me Kanen:deku's family would come to our hut almost every day to see how my mother was doing but she would never have any expression in her face when they did, she looked brave and unaffected by what happened but the others could see in her eyes she was in pain. This hurt me. Kanen:deku made me smile a lot more after this which helped my mother , seeing my happy after me being so depressed for so long I guess that just made her see that there are so many more wonders in life.

"Ratonhnhake:ton hurry up! We only have till sundown!" Kanen:deku shouted from just a few meters away. I looked up at the sky and realised it was already mid-day. 'What? How long had I been talking to Kalel?' I thought whilst having Kanen:deku drag me by the wrist through the exit and across the valley with the other boys behind us.

…

When we got to the valley I realised that my mother was write. It was so amazing out here, it's not like this was the first time I have been in the valley outside my village but today, something seemed different, like something strange was happening all around us. My thoughts were cut loose by the sound of the other boys shouting me. I realised that had just been stood in the middle of a path for five minutes talking to myself (I need to get out more) I thought to myself with my right arm behind my head scratching my back. The first game we played was hide and go seek, which didn't last very long. We drew sticks and with my 'luck' I was the seeker. I put my left are against a tree and facing the tree lay my head on it.

"Enska, tekeni, ashen, kaie:ri!" I shouted as I could hear the crunching footsteps of the boys running away. When I got to twenty I turned around and saw some footsteps in the soft mud left by the rain a few nights before. I followed them to reveal one of the boys hiding behind a rock.

"Very original" I said with a smile on my face. He followed me around as I tried to find the rest of the boys; it wasn't hard though, a few haystacks a tree and another rock and I had found them all "Why are you so good at finding people?" one of them said. I was curious about that question though, I have always been good at tracking people and animals, it like I have some unknown talent? We drew straws again and this time it was Kanen:deku's turn, we all laughed and ran away whilst he counted I ran to a haystack but one of the boys was already in it so I ran to another which was unoccupied, I could hear Kanen:deku counting and realised he was at number 18 so without hesitation I jumped into the haystack. With hay in my mouth and ears I tried not to squirm to much in case Kanen:deku was around and might hear me. Hearing footsteps and thinking I had been found I scrunched into a ball trying to hide a little better (it didn't work) some thing or someone grabbed me by the arm and swung me against a tree. "AH!" I screamed as my breath was taken away from me. As I slowly regained my breath I opened my eyes and saw a three men standing in front of me, one was wearing quite formal clothes with his white hair pulled back and was carrying a rifle, the other also with white hair pulled looked cautious and had a scar on his nose, the other had pitch black hair in a pony with a moustache that did nothing for him, nether the less these men struck fear in to me, something that told me to remain against that tree and not to run.

"Where is your village, Animal!" he said in a calm tone as if he had been brought up the think that that was just being nice to someone. Being me and not thinking about what I do I spat in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**The font from now on will be different because I am using a different laptop c: If any one has any advice for me and to make this story better I would appreciate it ;D thanks for reading 3**

Chapter 3: Her face.

"That wasn't very nice" the black haired man said as he wiped the saliva from his bony cheek with his sleeve.

"You should be taught some manners. Now, why not be a good boy and tell me where you village is." I remained silent knowing that for the safety of my people this man knowing where we were would not be a good thing.

"well then!" He said in a tone that had anger coursing through it. He reached out his hands so fast I did not have time to react, before I knew it I was held by the neck against a tree choking. I grasped his arm trying to claw myself free but his hands were used to holding a life, so small he could crush me between his fingers.

"Now! Why don't you tell me where you village is boy!" "Do as he says" one other other men quietly behind him as if he did not want any part of this.

"ahrggg" I squirmed as he dropped me to the floor in a single swipe,

"What, is your name" I said with more gasps than there should have been in such a small sentence.

"Why, Charles Lee, but why would you want to know that?" he said with a chuckle and an evil grin.

"So I can find you." Those words for some reason made me feel the urge to get up right know and run screaming, but I could not do that, not if I wanted to keep my life. The man laughed and nodded to the man with the rifle, I was so occupied with making sure that the black haired man didn't pull anything I didn't realise that the other man was walking towards me. As I turned all I could see was a brown blur and everything went black.

…

I opened my eyes with a sting, I lifted my hand to my head and when I looked at my hand I noticed blood "w-what?" I mumbled trying to remember what had happened before I was unwillingly put to sleep. I could smell burnt wood and I suddenly realised that the air was full of smoke and I did not like it. I pulled myself up using the low branch beside me, my sight was blurred and my stomach was churning. As I stumbled across the valley I wondered if Kanen:deku had come to the same chilling fait as I did. I think I hit about every tree in the valley before I got the my village. What I could see in front of me was something that made my blood boil and burst from my ears. I ran inside the village entrance dodging the small puddles of fire around me, I saw a small group of people huddling in a part of the village that was not up in flames. In that group I noticed Kanen:deku and Kalel both stood next to one another, I ran over to them with my arms out ready to embrace them. "Ratonhnhaké:ton! Oh my god I am so glad you are ok! These redcoats came in with other men and just started lighting the place on fire!" Kalel had to scream at me over the roar of the fire around us. I looked around trying to find the familiar face of my mother " Where is my mother?" I shouted to Kalel and Kanan:deku "I-I don't know we didn't see her on the way here" one of them said, I didn't know which one because by the time they had finished talking I was running through the flames dodging and ducking over falling deb re. When I finally got to my hut was and saw that half of it was up in flames I couldn't help but busting into hysteric tears. "MOTHER! MOTHER!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face I tried to open the door but it was blocked from the inside, I ran around the other side which to my luck had collapsed. I jumped inside and something stopped my straight in my path. "fuck." It was the first ever time I had swore but Im pretty sure this time was expectable. There was a pile of wood and brick at the end of the room, I looked closely and saw my mothers face appear from the rubble, "MOTHER!MOTHER! Mother please don't go I will get you out I promise" I said trying to pry the wooden bars from on top of her. "No Ratonhnhaké:ton you cannot help me now, you must leave please this place is about to collapse!GO!" she screamed at me I ignored her and kept trying to help her but someone grabbed me from behind as I screamed my mother said something to me I could only faintly hear "Ratonhnhake:ton remember I will be with you forever." "i love you.".


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about my chapters being so small I hadn't gotten used to writing a fanfic so I thought you could only write a page (oops!) but they will be longer from now on. Hope you enjoy. _Kalelx_ **

Chapter 3: Falling

The man carried me away from the burning hut but I was so determined to help my mother I started to claw and bight at this mans arm, but it did no good he ran away from the fire with such grace. I was staring at what once was my home now just a burning piece of wood holding my entire childhood and the person who was my everything, I saw it collapse right in front of my eyes " !" I screamed struggling my way out of the mans arms and running back to the flaming rubble. When I got to what used to be the entrance to my home I just fell to the ground, my legs to weak to support me, as I started to cry in hysterics someone came up from behind me, it was Kalel.

"Everything will be ok Connor. I promise." she said in such a tone that for some reason made me angrier than ever, I dried my eyes and within a second I was in Kalel's face. " IT WONT BE OK, MY MOTHER IS DEAD." I said brutally not even knowing what just came out of my mouth.

Realising I had upset her I lowered my voice into almost a whisper " My mother is dead Kalel, do you really believe things will get better?" she didn't say a word she just held out her arms and I didn't hesitate to bury my head in the soft pelt dress she was wearing, she placed her head on mine and we both cried to each other.

…

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Wait up!" a now sixteen year old Kalel shouts to me as she leaps from tree to tree trying to catch up with me, when she finally does come kneeling in front of me on the same branch I can't help but stare at her eye's, most girls in our newly rebuilt village have green or blue eyes but for some reason Kalel had grey eyes with shimmers of silver. I put my hand on her cheek and lay my head on hers, she looked up at me and gave me a kiss on the lips. She pulled away but I held her there with my hand still on her cheek. When we finally did pull away she gave me a smirk and nudged me. Losing my footing on the branch I slip with Kalel grabbing onto my hand but the weight of me was to much for Kalel and we were both falling fifty ft , I pulled her into me and held her tight, not knowing what was beneath us I just waited for the moment we hit the ground. I squinted as we landed in a pile of hay twice the size of me and Kalel combined. As we both emerged from the hay and looked at each other all we could do was laugh. I stood up and held out my hand for Kalel, as I lifted her up she suddenly fell to the ground again and screeched in pain. "are you ok? W-whats the matter?" I said with a worried look on my face not knowing what was going on. " I- I think I have done something to my ankle" she explained as she pulled of her deer skin boots I had made her. I examined her ankle which was already turning purple and was swelling. We heard a horn blow which was the signal from our village to say that something important was happening soon. I turned and looked around just to make sure there was no unwanted guest around, "Come on, ill carry you back" I said scooping up Kalel in my arms, it was at least an hours walk and I could see that she was tired so I told her to go to sleep and she did not argue with me as she normaly did when I told her to do something.

…

When we got to the village everyone was sate around a fire talking. I walked in feeling really awkward having everyone stare at me looking like I was holding a dead girl in my arms. Her friends came running towards me and asked me what happened but I just ignored them and went to her hut. I lay her down in he bed and covered her with the blanket, I kiss her on the head before I put a weth cloth on her ankle and leave her hut. When I get outside I am startled by the Clan Mother standing right in front of me. "Come Ratonhnhaké:ton." she said in a low tone trying not to wake Kalel. I followed her to her long house.

…

When I woke I was lying in front of a tree on the ground next to the river. I stood up and grabbed a stick drawing something in the sand not really knowing why it came to me but I felt like I needed to remember it. Clan mother came up behind me and handed me a bag with a few things in but I didn't have a good look at what was inside but I knew what Clan Mother wanted me to do "there is a man north from here who can train you" she said still in the subtle voice she always has. "can I say good bye to Kalel?" I said with a worried look on my face, "No, this is not her destiny, she must not find out where you are. She must tend to her own future." I was trying to hold back a tear which was fighting to run down my face, all I could do was turn and walk away. Walk away from my home once again, walk away from my friends and walk away from.. my love.


	5. Quick Note c:

**This is just a quick not to you guys ;D I am going to make the story from both kalel's and Connor's point of view because I think it makes the story better when you can see it from both person's perspective. Also should I upload small chapters everyday or long ones every few days? thanks for reading _Kalel x_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:Promise.

"_Kalel" I hear faintly "Kalel" I turn around to see Ratonhnhaké:ton stood a few meters away from me wearing our village's traditional wedding clothes, he looked so handsome that I almost didn't recognise him. I look down at myself and realise that I am wearing a beautiful long white dress that had long sleeves and trailed behind me, sat in seats around us were all of our friends my mother and Clan Mother, but what was weird was I saw Ratonhnhaké:ton's father which I had only seen on various occasions and his mother Zio. Her face was so beautiful, full of life and happiness. Then I saw him. My father, I had not seen him since he died and when the village was burnt down I just kept wishing he was there to comfort me. I held out me arms and started to run to him but I couldn't it was like my arms were shackled, I looked around and all of my loved ones were disappearing like they were melting away. I looked down at my hands and they had blood on them, and so did my dress. When I looked up I noticed Ratonhnhaké:ton had an evil look on his face, he was holding some kind of tomahawk that I had never seen before. He came running towards my swinging his axe in a deathly manner,he came sprinting up to me and swung the tomahawk at me as I huddled on the floor._

"AHH!" I screamed as I woke from the nightmare panting with sweat dripping down my face. I twist my body to the side and place my feet on the flood going to stand up but then get a shooting pain in my left ankle whilst remembering the day before which for some reason brought a huge smile to my face. I go to grab a long piece of cloth and a wet piece of cloth left on the table besides me and immediately assume that Ratonhnhaké_:_tonhad left them for me. I place the wet cloth on my forehead and start wrapping the other cloth around my foot. When I'm finished I stand up and screech with the pain in my foot. I ignore it and limp out of my hut and realise that it is the middle of the night and the sky is pitch black. I see Ratonhnhaké:ton walking forcefully towards me, " Hey Rat-" I try to say but am cut of by him putting his hand on my mouth and pulling me into my hut viscously. " What's going on Ratonhnhaké:ton?" I say when he pulls his hand away from my mouth as he sits me on the bed shooshing me. "I have to leave the village kalel" he said leaning on his knees in front of me. " ok so I will get my stuff and come with you. How long will we be?" I say In a calm manner. "No Kalel you have hurt your ankle, and I mean I am leaving the village for good. According to Clan Mother my destiny is not here." I suddenly feel a tear start to form. "you are joking right? Your not really going to leave the village. After all we have been through together Ratonhnhaké:ton please don't leave me!" I say swinging my arms around my neck he takes me in his arms and kisses my forehead lightly. " I will return for you Kalel,. You made a promise to me when we were five that everything was going to be ok and it has. Now it is time for me to make a promise to you. I will be back Kalel don't worry." he says as he stands up with my arms still around his neck. He pulls away and I let my hands slip from his neck, down his chest and back to my side. He says good bye and leaves my hut. I sit there for a few moments almost hypnotised, I snap into realization and jump to my feet, at this point I forget about the pain and hobble after Ratonhnhaké:ton who was probably way father than I could mange to get but I had to try. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!" I should looking around the village for him. I quickly jog to the opening of the village and into the forest even though it was excruciatingly painful. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!" I shout barley able to walk on the rocky and muddy ground of the forest. At least a few miles away from the village I look around and realise I have never been in this part of the valley before, I then look around and see that I'm not even _in _the valley anymore. I keep walking until suddenly my left foot gets stuck on something and I plummet to the ground hitting my head in the process. Still conscious I lay on the cold hard ground and cry myself into what I hope would be a coma and that I would never have to wake unless Ratonhnhaké:ton was there next to me, to look after and care for me for the rest of my existence. But at some point I new I would have to wake up.

…

As I sat in a tree above Kalel I couldn't help thinking how it would have been so much easier if I hadn't come back to see her and had listened to Clan Mother in the first place. I jumped down from the tree and landed just a few centimetres from Kalel's feet but luckily she was in a deep sleep and didn't wake. I carefully picked her up with my arms tensing around her. Seeing her in so much pain made me feel sick to the core, to know that I was the cause of all her pain I wished some some reason that she had never talked to me when we were children. That I was just some boy that she never bothered to ask his name or say hi and that we would go our whole lives just glancing at each other when we walked by. As I was walking her back to the village I could see her eyes slowly open in time. When they did fully open for some reason she jumped and fell out of my arms and landed in a bush of berries. I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I bent down to greet her "That was not funny." she said with a stern look her face but with pure happiness behind it "Are you ok? What were you doing way out here by yourself?" I said helping her to her feet " I was looking for you"she said with her arms around my waist, I went to go say something back but then I heard something "did you hear that Kalel?" she didn't say a word and just nodded. I slowly turned around to find a giant black bear stood up on its back legs in front of us. "Get behind me kalel!" I screamed as I wiped out the small knife I had and pushed Kalel aside, the bear came charging toward us and knowing that the knife I had was just half the size of his claw was not going to do any damage I turned to Kalel grabbed her hand and we started to run. "where are we going!" she shouted in pain as I turned around to see that she was still limping on her twisted ankle "I don't know but we can't lead this thing back to the village, its to dangerous!" I shouted snaking our way through the tall trees trying to ignore her cries of pain because if we stopped the bear ws sure to get us. I remembered what Clan Mother had told me about there being a man to the north who could train me, "This way!" I shouted turning to the way I thought to be north but not really being sure since I had only a few seconds to look around and find out where we were.


End file.
